


Talk and I'll Listen

by dragonstein



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstein/pseuds/dragonstein
Summary: angsty bit - exploring "if you do" vibes.





	Talk and I'll Listen

**Author's Note:**

> archiving my 2016 crackshipping

“You should probably just go and see her.”   
The sound of Jaebum’s words barely pulled Jackson out of his dazed state, in a physical sense not even responding. He kept his chin propped up on his hand, thumb swiping mindlessly through his text messages. It wasn’t until the phone was forcefully snatched out of his grip that he groaned and straightened up, a blank expression still on his features. He bit his bottom lip tightly between his teeth as the older boy’s eyes scanned over the screen of the little device.

“Nothing new. If she’s not answering, go talk to her face-to-face. That’s what you’re good at,” it was said in a nonchalant manner, but to his ears, it sounded like Jaebum was trying to be a know-it-all. As suddenly as he had entered the kitchen, the leader grabbed his pack of snacks and swiftly left, his one piece of advice the only thing he left behind to stew on. Jackson inwardly admitted that he had been contemplating doing exactly that since the moment he had stormed out of his girlfriend's apartment after their fight yesterday evening. But some notion of arrogance nudged him in the opposite direction, and when he arrived at his dorm room, the boiling anger had simmered down to a dull heated brooding.

It wasn't that he had some revelation and realized he had been in the wrong the whole time or anything. What started as mere playful nagging between them escalated to prickly bickering and light jabs at some touchy subjects. After a while, her icy glares and cold shoulder clashed one too many times with his fiery retorts and he was out the door before she could even order him to leave. The both of them brought up things they shouldn’t have and were equally unfair to each other. No matter what the reasons were that caused them to both get riled up and raise their hackles, they both had apologies to say, and there was no way she wasn’t aware of that. Gain had several years on him, and he was sure she wouldn’t be childish enough not to recognize something like this. He still had his ego though, as stupid as that sounded. There wasn’t even a sense of winning or losing the fight; he just didn’t want to give in like the civil boyfriend he should be. The problem was that they both had unrelenting pride, not letting either back down easily.

But it was killing him. She hadn’t responded to his goodnight or good morning texts and there was a voice in the back of his head setting off his paranoia; “this is how it ends, man” and “she’ll probably replace you soon, dude” chimed in occasionally. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting alone in silence in the kitchen, but as JB came in a second time with his eyebrow quirked, he made up his mind. Slipping his phone into his jacket and patting his pocket to ensure he had his wallet, he left the dorm in a rush to hail a midnight taxi.

\-----

“What do you want?” she spat her words like they were acid. Though as much as he wanted to recoil in fear, he was relieved he had refrained from messaging her he was coming over. She was usually home, but knowing her, if she caught wind that he would be here she would have split. After all the time they had spent together, she had to have known he would want to get all in their feelings about the fight, and a lot of the times it got too much for her. Even though he knew this, he would never hold back how he truly felt, always wanting to be open and honest with her. And he knew, deep down, she did appreciate the part of him that lay everything on the table.

“Do you really have to do that?” he pointed to the security chain he could see through the tiny opening of the door. “I just wanna talk.” They held gazes for a few seconds before she disappeared from sight with a loud slam. Jackson was taken aback-- would she really leave him out there, when all he wanted was to make things right? He was putting his big ass ego down and everything! But a second later he heard the metallic chain slide on the other side, and after he hastily grabbed at and turned the knob, the door swung open.

She had already vacated the front hall, and he could see her sitting on the couch, bathed in the light from the television screen. He locked the door and kicked off his shoes, treading carefully. The familiar apartment seemed like foreign territory today and it was if he was stepping through a minefield. When he sat beside her he didn’t get even a sign of acknowledgment.

“Gainnie-- uh, I mean noona,” the side-look he received told him he shouldn’t push it. “Look, we... we went a little too far the other day. I thought it was just the usual, you know? You said some stuff and I said some stuff and... I know that I teased you way too much and, uh, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, babe.” Her focus wasn’t on the TV anymore, but looking earthward at the coffee table, lips pursed and fingers fiddling with the bottom of her t-shirt. Which he off-handedly noticed was one of his.

Jackson sidled a little closer and took her hand, and he felt so much bigger, thumb running over her smooth, small knuckles. She didn’t pull away. Leaning across, he brought his face in front of hers with a slight smile, wanting to brighten up the mood.   
“Are you still mad, noona?” She shook her head no, and gave his hold on her a light squeeze. “Okay, good, because I was honestly getting way too worked up. I wanted to give you space but you know me. I was really anxious about getting an apology, and for me to--” He watched her eyes roll and she turned her gaze away, her hand retracting at the same time she stood up, walking to her bedroom. “Wait wait wait, hold on. Now what?! Are you pissed off again?” Gain ignored the spike in aggression in his tone as she kept her face away from him, making it obvious she was going to bed upset again.

He had followed after her, eyebrows knit partly in confusion and party from flaring anger. Blame the Aries traits in him perhaps, but he wasn’t going to let another argument simmer without even understanding what he did wrong. “We’re really not going to talk about this? At all?! Hey!!” At that point, she whipped around on her barefoot heels, poison clearly on the tip of her tongue, ready to lash at him.   
“You do NOT yell ‘hey’ at me! Do you have any notion on when to shut your damn mouth?? God! You’re driving me crazy!” she hardly ever raised her voice or her hackles, but the moments that she did she was cold and fiery all at once. If her mild annoyance was scary, then anger turned her into a monster. Like the hero in a movie her heart was full of her cause, passion fuelled by her emotions, which of course was a double edged sword.   
“Oh, I’M driving you crazy? You know how I am! I talk my feelings, and that’s why I said I was sorry. I’m trying! I’m trying, Gain, for fuck’s sake! Can’t we work things out?!”

And comparable to the clockwork of the tides, when her emotions turned in parallel to the tide, there was a pang in her chest. Unfair and unforgiving; she knew she was being unreasonable, yet she still clung to her pride and wouldn’t fall back. With her chin held higher and shoulders squared, she matched his stare silently, an internal struggle churning inside her. Jackson’s expression relaxed then, furrowed brows easing. As much as he needed to speak his mind, he knew how much his girlfriend tended to bottle things up, and over time he’s grown to read her wordlessness. The way her nose scrunched up when she was thinking too hard, and that line that creased on her forehead when she was too stubborn to give in.   
“I apologized already, noona. I said some shitty things. And I know you’re sorry, too.”  
“N-- stop. Shut up.”  
“You going to make me?”

Cliche. Both thought it, the pair of them. But it unravelled her, and the next thing she knew she was tugging him close to crush his mouth onto hers. She was flush against him; soft hands in his hair, soft lips, and now a soft heart, just everything. And he was gentle with his arms around her, but she still felt so enveloped and tiny as if he were squeezing her. She kissed till she was breathless. The tiny gaps between moving mouths and her mousy nose no longer serving her well enough that she became lightheaded, intoxicated with her own sense of loving him. Jackson lifted her easily, laying her down on her bed and crawling up on top of her, hovering between her knees. One hand brushed her cheek and Gain leaned into his touch, blinking up and meeting his eyes. His mellow, yielding, brown eyes. He wore a knowing look, kindly asking her, chiding and prompting her.   
“Say it,” he breathed in the quietest whisper, almost like their spell of love would shatter if he were to get too loud. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her chin downward prepared to whisper in the same subdued tone.

“Vampire.”  
“God damn it, we watched Twilight months ago!” he rolled his eyes wearing a pout, but she could see him fighting with his laughter. “Please noona. I want to hear you say it.” Gain shifted under him, trapped and uncomfortably close to letting go of her weaponry of bared fangs and a tongue lashing.   
“I’m... sorry I was mean to you the other night. And I’m sorry I was mean to you now. And… thank you for…” her voice dwindled into incomprehensible, embarrassed mumbles as she lay under his now beaming smile. She was tough and strong, and to be that way she steeled herself and hid her feelings under an independent attitude. But Jackson didn’t care. He knocked and knocked and sang 80’s love songs outside her barriers until her hard-boiled exterior crumbled and left a woman with her heart on her sleeve in his arms.

“And ‘thank you for…’ what? Finish.”  
“...I like you.”  
“I’m no expert in linguistics, but pretty sure that's gramaticall-- Ouch!”  
“Shut up.”


End file.
